The reduction of C-nitroso compounds such as nitrosobenzene and 2-methyl-2-nitrosopropane to nitroxide free radicals will be investigated. Although nitroso compounds are important reduction products of the more numerous nitro compounds, the enzymatic reduction of these compounds has received little attention. The biochemical implications of the reactions of the nitroxide intermediates will also be investigated.